Dairy Of Jane censored
by JaneAlexNecromancer
Summary: Personajes: -Jane Arkensaw / Jane the Killer -Jeffrey Woods / Jeff the Killer -Liu Woods -Alice / Alice Madness Returns


**Fanfiction**

 _Es mi primer Fanfic y lo hare sobre Jane Arkensaw y Jeffrey Woods, tome varias partes de la historia original pero no todo lo es xD_ _Me inspire en una historia real un poco distorsionada y también partes de mi propia vida y te historias que amigos cercanos me han compartido, claro, por sus experiencias :v me encantan estos personajes y espero haberles dado una adecuacion correctoa en mi historia. Espero y gusten de el nwn, dejen sus comentarios para el proximo (:_

Tengo la certeza de que no encajo en este mundo o al menos aquí, me siento mucho mejor y más aliviada cuando estoy conmigo misma, sola, sin nadie. En la escuela la vida es muy difícil, a mi parecer no deberían obligarnos a convivir con personas para educarnos; estaría de acuerdo si la educación en casa comenzara de nuevo para el siglo XXI; esos maestros serían mejor pagados y todos estaríamos mejor. La sociedad no me parece nada más que una montaña de excremento que solo viven para comerse entre ellos; no conozco a todo el mundo, pero estoy segura de que si lo hiciera me decepcionaría de la humanidad. No tengo amigos, lo he intentado pero en esos momentos en que el mundo se detiene y solo estas tu para verlo, observo y miro que la amistad no es nada más que un papel rayado con colores crayola; insignificante, estorboso, desechable, pero poderoso y destructivo, entonces prefiero solo quedarme callada y seguir mi camino.

Día con día siento que mis sentimientos hacia las personas en general empeoran, me parecen estúpidos y sin sentido, las cosas que dicen, hablan, hacen; creo que jamás he tenido ese sentimiento de cariño hacia las personas, en realidad creo despreciarlas.

Pasan los días y no veo la hora en la cual saldré de esta horrible escuela para ya nunca volver; solo me faltan 2 años, parece mucho pero para una persona que espero tanto, no. Espero salir y al fin poder estudiar mi carrera deseada y huir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí para mi sola, donde no haya nadie que me moleste, ni perturbe, un lugar donde no haya personas.

Mi padre trabaja en una corporación importante, por lo cual debemos cambiarnos de ciudad, lo que significa ''Nuevo cambio'' y por ''Nuevo cambio'' me refiero a ''Nueva vida'', así la llama mi madre. Yo no entiendo a mi madre, a decir verdad no nos entendemos muy bien; ella es totalmente diferente a mí, ella prefiere todo lo que es opuesto a mí, suelo pelear mucho con ella. Mi padre nos detiene cuando él mira que las cosas se ponen serias, ella comienza gritándome por cómo me visto o lo que me gusta, entonces yo le replico que respete mis decisiones y mi forma de ser, y así empiezan las grandes discusiones en las cuales mi padre termina abrazando a mi madre y consolándola y yo salgo despavorida con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar de mis ojos hacia mi habitación. Me siento acorralada en este mundo, siento que debería apartarme de todo, absolutamente todo. Este nuevo cambio tal vez no sea tan malo, quiero creer que estas personas no serán tan retrasadas como las anteriores. Lo único que le encontraba positivo a esta escuela es que las personas me ignoraban así como yo a ellos, respetaban mi decisión de aislarme del mundo.

Mis padres me dicen que comience a empacar porque en 3 días partimos, así que yo comienzo a hacer mis maletas; enrollo mis posters, guardo mi teclado en una caja, mi ropa en cajas más grandes, mi computadora la envuelvo en plástico de burbuja y la meto en una caja acolchonada con más plástico. Con rapidez los 3 días pasaron y el camión de la mudanza llegó, las cajas subieron, la casa cerró y nos fuimos; el camino fue largo, de 4 horas, mis padres tomaban las áreas de descanso para cambiar de conductor, mi padre dormía y mi madre igual, salen del auto por momentos a ver la hermosa vista; ellos a pesar de 20 años de matrimonio aún se siguen amando como si fuera la luna de miel, los ojos de ambos brillan al verse uno al otro, no lose, quisiera algún día encontrar a alguien así, aunque lo dudo mucho, moriré sola rodeada de cables y gatos.

Faltaba poco para llegar, alrededor de unos minutos y me quedé dormida en el auto; mi cabeza chocó fuertemente con la ventana lo cual me despertó, levante la cabeza con suavidad ya que al parecer dormí con el cuello torcido, así que me dolía y mucho. Bajé del auto junto con mis padres y observe lentamente la casa, ellos bajaron y fueron directamente con los hombres de la mudanza; yo seguí observando detenidamente la casa y cada una de sus habitaciones. Fui al camión de la mudanza en la parte de las cajas pequeñas y baje algunas de mis cosas, más bien era ropa y cosas personales. La puse en el piso y busqué mis demás cosas, las coloqué aparte de las otras y le indique a uno de los hombres que bajaban las cajas que las llevarán al último cuarto con todo el cuidado posible ya que eran cosas grandes, pesadas y que apreciaba mucho; tome una de las cajas y entre a la casa, subí por las escaleras y fui a la última habitación la cual era a mí parecer perfecta. Había 3 ventanas y una era bastante grande la cual colindaba con la del vecino de a un lado. Ambas ventanas eran del mismo tamaño, un closet de pared grande, un escritorio, y una cama más o menos grande. Puse la caja que yo traía en el piso cerca del closet y los hombres entraron y colocaron dos cajas grandes en el escritorio, otras dos pequeñas en la cama y un soporte para pintar lienzos en medio de la habitación. Bajé y ayude a mis padres con algunas cosas para que fuera más rápido y lo fue, la mudanza se fue y mis padres se pusieron a organizar las cosas en la sala y la cocina y yo les ayude en sus habitaciones.

Se dieron las 7 y como el verano estaba finalizando, el sol ya se estaba ocultando; yo fui a organizar mis cosas a mi cuarto, pegué mis posters, puse mis sábanas y cobijas, colgué y guarde mi ropa en su lugar debido, fui a mi escritorio y con mucho cuidado saqué mi computadora de escritorio y ya acomodada, inmediatamente la encendí; arme el soporte de mi teclado y lo puse en donde debía. Todo estaba en perfecto lugar y baje a la cocina para ver si había algo para comer, mis padres solo compraron pizza y comí unos 3 pedazos; bebí un poco de agua y subí. Estaba cansada y quería descansar, así que me quite la ropa y me puse una camisa grande que usaba constantemente para dormir y me senté en el ordenador unos momentos; me levante y fui al teclado y lo encendí y puse mis manos sobre él, hacía tiempo que no practicaba ya que estuve más interesada en vocalización y por ahora estaba en un proyecto de crear mi propia música así que decidí usar mi propia voz. Comencé lentamente a tocar las notas de una canción que me encanta aunque más bien es un dueto, es de Danny Elfman llamado Víctor Piano Duet y por decirlo así, no sonaba muy bien ya que solo era yo; mis dedos caen sobre las teclas y las sinfonía de cada una llenan el silencio que hay en mi habitación. Esos bellos sonidos llenan el vacío que hay en mí aunque siento que no es suficiente pero me conformo.

Envuelta en aquellas notas musicales, hipnotizada por su ritmo y concentrada en no equivocarme, doy una pequeña vista hacia la ventana y puedo observar a un chico parado en la ventana, pero no en la mía, es la casa de la familia de un lado. Su rostro me decía que me escuchaba con atención y no solo eso, más bien gustaba de ella y al ver sus ojos pensé por un momento que sentía lo mismo que yo al escuchar la canción. No preste mucha atención pero al verlo me puse un poco nerviosa y mis dedos comenzaron a temblar pero de igual manera, intentaba no equivocarme. Mis dedos parecían tener más energía conforme la canción avanzaba hasta llegar a su fin; mis dedos frenaron en seco al escuchar a mi madre llamarme, como si me empujaran de la escalera que subía corriendo y cayera duramente al mundo real, solía pasarme eso cuando la música me envolvía. Al levantar la cabeza y retirar mis manos del teclado mire de nuevo la ventana y el chico no estaba, como si se tratara de una visión o una ilusión; me perturbo un poco aquel momento pero me levante e inmediatamente corrí abajo con mi madre para saber que necesitaba. Llegue con mi madre y pregunte:

¿Qué pasa madre?

No pasa nada, ¿Porque?

No…es que…escuche que me hablabas

No, la verdad no. Yo estaba terminando de organizar unas cosas, deberías descansar, talvez el cansancio te está haciendo alucinar

Si esta bien, subiré para descansar un poco…

Espera hija –interrumpe- puedes ir al auto por unas bolsas que deje, son unas decoraciones para la cocina

Claro madre, ahora vuelvo

Salí al auto por la caja y mire que ya era de noche; la luz de la luna cubría todo a mi alrededor aunque mejor me dirigí al auto. Llegue a la cajuela y baje la caja de decoraciones, en lo profundo de la cajuela mire un pequeño cuaderno blanco con negro y lo tome en mis manos, era mi diario, hacía años que no escribía en él; lo hojeé un poco para ver su contenido a pesar de que no lo había terminado, se quedó a la mitad. Después de hojear un rato decidí tirarlo, deshacerme de él ya que pensaba que no tenía caso conservarlo, así que me dirigí al bote de basura que quedaba hasta la puerta. Caminé y al llegar mire a un muchacho en el patio de la casa del lado; era castaño, alto y de ojos azules, se veía agradable y yo tan descuidada me quedé observándolo detenidamente sin despistar, él no tardó en notarlo y se acercó a hablarme.

Oye tranquila, soy un humano, no te hare daño.

Ahh…ah…si lose.

Ja jajá. Hola, me llamo Liu.

Ho….hola...yo me llamo Jane, me mude hoy.

Interesante. Si, lo noté. Eres nueva en la ciudad también, supongo (?

Si, lo soy, no conozco a nadie.

Ha, bueno ya conoces a alguien, a tu buen vecino Liu.

Eso creo, ¿Vas en preparatoria?

Si, en la local que queda como a 8 minutos a pie de aquí.

Yo iré a inscribirme mañana, aunque tengo nervios.

Jajaja ¿porqué?

Porque no conozco a nadie…bueno...además de ti claro.

No te preocupes, eres linda y no creo que se te dificulte hacer amigo.

Si…eso creo

 _Algo que Liu no sabía de mí y claramente no se veía a simple vista, era que no soy muy sociable y jamás me considere linda o bonita; se me dificultaba mucho hacer amigos, esperaba que Liu ''El salvador ''me ayudara con eso_

Y dime ¿qué clase de música gustas?

La verdad es complicado

Ah, vamos, por ejemplo a mí me gusta el rock y bandas como…

 _Liu comenzó a hablar y me perdí en sus palabras cuando vi una sombra pasar por la banqueta de su casa y entrar en la casa de Liu, era un chico de cabello oscuro, sudadera blanca y piel blanca como la nieve, muy parecido al chico que había visto con anterioridad por mi ventana. Solo me enfoqué en mirarlo, de pronto escuche el grito de mi madre que me llamaba._

Amm…Jane, creo que tu madre te llama.

Si, la he escuchado. Bueno, me despido Liu.

Pasa buena noche ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

Seguramente, adiós, hasta mañana.

Adiós.

Me despedí de Liu y entre a casa, rápidamente fui a la ventana a ver si alcanzaba a ver al chico que entró detrás de Liu pero no, por desgracia no pude verlo, así que fui a la cocina a dejar la caja de decoraciones y subí a mi habitación. Al llegar me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que aun tenía mi diario en la mano.

 _Demonios, al hablar con Liu olvide que iba a tirarlo, mañana lo haré._

Así que lo deje en mi escritorio y camine a la ventana para ver las estrellas que apenas se veían y las admire por unos segundos. Se dieron las 9 pm y yo debía dormir aunque había veces en las que no podía, pero igual, apague todo (computadora, teclado…) y al final la luz de mi habitación; cerré la puerta con llave, abrí mi ventana y me acosté en mi cama. Cerré los ojos por un momento, pero de pronto algo me hizo abrir los ojos y ahí estaba, era él de nuevo, el chico de sudadera blanca que escuchaba mi música. Me quedé quieta en cama y solo lo observe, pudo ser impresión mía pero me pareció que él también me miraba a pesar de fingir que estaba dormida. Él sonrió y bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que se dio la vuelta, entonces yo solo lo miraba detenidamente y él lo que hizo fue retirase la sudadera y un poco después la playera; la luz de la luna entallaba perfectamente su marcado cuerpo, él se volteó de frente conmigo y sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa y brillaba al igual que sus ojos. Yo estaba encantada con aquel panorama, mi rostro se calentó un poco y mis manos temblaron. Ese chico se dejó caer en su cama y no vi que se levantara de nuevo, así que me voltee al otro lado de mi habitación y cerré los ojos. Aquella imagen no la borrare de mi cabeza nunca, al parecer es el primer chico que he visto cercas de mí y que me atrae.

La noche paso rápidamente cuando dormía, y en menos de lo que pensé ya era de mañana. Me levante, me duche, me cambie, baje a desayunar y salí de casa para ir a la escuela. Yo fui a la esquina con esperanza de que pudiera saber para donde quedaba la escuela, les dije a mis padres que si sabía pero solo quería salir de casa antes, no quería que me llevaran ya que pensé que tardarían demasiado.

De pronto sentí que alguien detrás de mi venia, era Liu.

Buenos días Jane ¿vas a la escuela?

Amm, hola…si pero no sé por dónde es.

Oh bueno, te lo explicaría pero yo siempre tomo el autobús y es una ruta diferente.

Bueno, yo primero debo inscribirme por eso debo llegar temprano.

Cierto ¿porque no te vas con Jeff?

¿Quién…quién es Jeff?

Jeff, ah sí, casi lo olvidaba. Te iba a decir que tengo un hermano, se llama Jeff, él va caminando todos los días a la escuela

En eso veo que el camión escolar se acerca

Tú, no te preocupes, aunque Jeff no es muy amigable

Bueno ¿en dónde está él?

Aun no sale de casa pero ya no tarda, venía detrás de mí. Le enviare un mensaje explicándole, tu solo espéralo aquí ¿está bien?

Bien

Bueno, adiós, te veo en la escuela

Sí, claro

Liu subió al autobús y yo me quede esperando al susodicho Jeff, cuando entonces siento una mano en mi hombro

Tú debes ser Jane

En ese momento me asuste muchísimo ya que llegó y no lo escuche

Ahh….ah, eres tú, eres Jeff cier…

Entonces me di cuenta, era él, el chico que mire por mi ventana anoche, él que escucho mi teclado ser tocado por mis manos y al chico que vi entrar cuando hablaba con Liu.

Sí, soy yo. Así que eres la nueva vecina.

Si, bueno, yo…

Si, entiendo...bueno vámonos, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día.

No, no quisiera.

Jeff y yo nos marchamos, en todo el camino Jeff iba callado al igual que yo. Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que supongo que él ya me había visto antes pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar al respecto.

Llegamos a la escuela y yo le di las gracias y fui a la oficina del director; hable con él, entregue mis papeles, el me dio mi lista de clases y me marche. Parecía loca buscando cada una de las aulas y preguntando en donde quedaban a todo mundo. Ese día fue agitado, pero la última clase era arte así que sabía que el día terminaría bien. Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo, una de las horas de sodomía verbal más grandes en la sociedad escolar, ahí había cosas como críticas, peleas, burlas, entre otras cosas las cuales odiaba. Yo no comía mucho ya que en la otra escuela me molestaban mucho y comencé a comer muy poco. Me senté en una mesa de afuera yo sola, entonces de la nada llega Liu y me saluda.

Hola Jane, así que llegaste viva

¿Cómo dices?

Jajaja no te alarmes, es solo una broma. ¿Jeff fue bueno contigo?

Si, lo suficiente

Muy bien, y dime ¿ya conociste las instalaciones? Tus clases, déjame verlas.

Ah sí, ten /le entrego la hoja y la lee/

Oye, que curioso, te toca arte a la ultima hora

Si

A Jeff también, estarán juntos, cool.

¿En…enserio?

Sí, siempre lose porque ese día se lleva sus lápices especiales para esa clase. Es raro en ese aspecto.

Ah, okay

Bueno, me despido, ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo, ¿no?

Si está bien, adiós.

Bye.

 _Eso realmente sonaba interesante, tendré una clase con Jeff, estaré más cercas de él, suena bien._

Al llegar a la clase de arte me presenté con la maestra y me cedió un lugar en la aparte de atrás; en lugar de mesa-bancos había escritorios grandes, había soportes de lienzos en la pared y en el escritorio enorme había colores de palo y témperas. Entonces un poco tarde se escucha la puerta tocar, era Jeff. La maestra muy cortes lo dejó pasar y Jeff se dirigió a mí y se sentó a un lado mío. En ese momento la profesora comenzó a explicar algo y Jeff me hablo.

Jane, que sorpresa, ¿la misma clase de arte?

Si, lose. A mí…me encanta el arte.

El solo me dio una sonrisa amigable, el resto de la clase el permaneció callado y solo comenzó a dibujar en la hoja de papel que había en su lugar, y yo en la mía. Comencé dibujando un piano y la mitad del mismo tenía aspecto de humo el cual se convertía en notas musicales, todo a lo blanco y negro. No pude visualizar bien lo que Jeff hizo; en lo que lo intentaba sonó la campana y todos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, yo apenas termine y lo firme comencé a guardar. Levante la mirada y Jeff ya no estaba, me pareció un poco raro pero igual salí.

Al salir de la escuela pensaba en dirigirme a casa pero había un pequeño detalle, no recordaba con exactitud el camino, así que decidí quedarme dando vueltas por ahí a ver si lograba ver a Jeff o a Liu. Camine por toda la escuela pero no mire a ninguno de los dos, así que pensé en ir a las canchas ya que era el único lugar que me faltaba de revisar. Fui hasta ahí y mire a Jeff sentado en las gradas, no vi bien lo que estaba haciendo pero iba a acercarme; estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces una chica se le acerco y se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a charlar, no quise molestar así que decidí darme la vuelta e intentar volver a casa por mí misma cuando de pronto Liu aparece

Jane! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, pensé que te habías ido.

Ammm…no, no puedo, no sé cómo. Yo estaba buscándolos a ti y a Jeff.

Lo supuse. Oye Jeff! Vámonos hermano.

Entonces Liu me hizo esperar un poco a Jeff y ya que el vino nos fuimos los tres a pie. Liu y Jeff charlaban bastante mientras yo solo estaba ahí en medio, esperando a llegar ya a casa.

Finalmente llegamos, me despedí y ellos igual. Entre a casa y no había nadie aun; me hice algo de comer ligero y subí a mi habitación. Comencé a hacer tarea y a practicar un poco con mi teclado. Fue un día interesante ya que fue el primero, aunque esperaba que el resto fuera diferente. Después de unos 40 minutos llegó mamá, preparó comida y comimos, ella le guardó un plato a papá y me pidió que le ayudará con el jardín, así que como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ayudarle.

Salimos a plantar unas flores y árboles al patio trasero, tardamos como 1 hora pero no me quejo, fue divertido ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo con mi madre; mi relación con ella no es muy buena, ella siempre quiso que yo fuera como una florecita de mujer, algo que realmente no era. Solíamos pelear mucho aunque papá siempre estaba ahí para calmarnos, ahora no peleamos muy seguido, ella al fin acepto mi forma de ser y yo la de ella. Mientras plantábamos y regábamos las plantas veía que la ventana de la casa del lado tenía la cortina abierta pero no podía ver nada hacía adentro, supuse que fue pura casualidad.

Los días pasaron como los minutos y sin darme cuenta ya teníamos un mes viviendo ahí, ya me había adaptado a todo y la rutina había llegado. Las pocas cosas que cambiaron fueron importantes, como por ejemplo; Liu y Jeff ya no se iban conmigo a la escuela ni de regreso, de vez en cuando pasaba pero ya no era de todos los días; decidí ingresar a una escuela de artes marciales mixtas y por lo mismo, salía al parque local por las noches a correr.

Mi vida iba bien y mejoro aún más cuando conocí a Alice, una chica de la preparatoria que conocí en la clase de arte. Yo estaba pintando una flor larga y una mariposa en su punta, con un solo color, una acuarela de azul marino y una tempera de azul mar profundo y me estaba quedando muy bien, así que ella se acercó a preguntarme como lo hice ya que le fascinó y tuve nervios al principio pero hablé y comenzamos a charlar; ese día salimos hablando de esa clase y almorzamos juntas, al fin había hecho una amiga a la que le gustaban cosas similares a las mías, no era engreída, no era fastidiosa, no era maleducada, no era como las otras, aunque tampoco era perfecta; lo único que me interesaba de ella era su amistad. Días después fue a mi casa y me ayudó con una canción que estaba componiendo, estuvimos dibujando y hablábamos de música y cosas similares. Cuando ella decidió meter a la conversación ese tema que involuntariamente mantuve alejado, los chicos.

Y dime, ¿has tenido novio Jane?

Ammm…la verdad, yo, yo nunca he tenido novio

¿Enserio?! Es increíble

Si, como ya te había contado, no tenía muchos amigos en mi otra escuela...espera…¿cómo que increíble?

Ya veo, yo solo he tenido 2 y con el último no me fue muy bien

Como que ¿no te fue muy bien?

Si, comenzó a gustarme su hermano y todo se complico

Yo tenía un amigo, Jack, era buen amigo y una vez llegué a pensar que me gustaba pero realmente tenía mis sentimientos confundidos, es un pobre perdedor.

Woaw, ha de ver sido complicado saberlo. Yo con mi último novio, cómo te dije, estaba bien, llevábamos dos meses pero de pronto comencé a sentir atracción por su hermano, fue algo extraño. Intenté hablar con su hermano al respecto pero hubo un mal entendido y decidimos terminar

Supongo que fue difícil.

No mucho, no estaba enamorada de él

¿Enamorada? ¿Que no es lo mismo que gustar?

No, claro que no /ríe un poco/ Gustar es como sentir atracción, querer experimentar, querer saber lo que sientes con alguien o simplemente que te guste su forma de ser o su físico. Enamorarse es más complicado, cuando te enamoras experimentas todos aquellos sentimientos que han estado apagados en ti, ríes, sonríes todo el tiempo, sientes mariposas en tu estómago y en todo tu cuerpo y a veces un calor excitante se apodera de tu cuerpo. Cuando te enamoras de alguien sientes las mejores cosas con esa persona, sabes que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, que quieres darle todo tu amor, todo tu tiempo, te entregas a esa persona por completo

Woaw, enamorarse suena tan interesante. Parece como una droga.

Jajaja, lo es realmente.

Tú ya has enamorado, supongo

No, la verdad no. Dicen que solo te puedes enamorar una vez en la vida, ósea, de una persona en tu vida. Yo aún no la encuentro, claro está

Entonces ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Lo he leído en varios libros, y he conocido gente que si se ha enamorado de verdad.

Interesante y un poco estúpido

Jajaja si, un poco.

En ese momento nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y nos miramos una a la otra, hicimos una mueca de seriedad y comenzamos a reír. Después de esa conversación seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido, pasaron las horas y era hora de que Alice se marchara; tome mi suéter y la acompañe hasta su casa, estaba a unas cuadras de la mía. Ya era de noche pero no me importaba mucho, me gustaba salir de noche por las frías calles de por ahí. Camino a casa de Alice noté que había mucho silencio por las calles pero no me importó; llegamos a su casa, me despedí y me marche. En el camino de regresó no sentí miedo, pero sentí que alguien me seguía o algo así, aunque no me preocupe. Estaba a unas calles de llegar a mi casa y mire que el alumbrado público de esa cuadra estaba apagado, la cuadra de atrás estaba bien pero no quería rodear todo eso. Decidí caminar por ahí, entonces fue cuando sentí que alguien corría hacia mí, voltee pero no había nadie; seguí caminando y de nuevo esa extraña sensación vino a mí, volví a voltear y no había absolutamente nadie. Me asusté un poco y decidí apresurar el paso, fue entonces que una mano tocó mi hombro rudamente, yo reaccionando rápidamente pasé mi brazo encima de quién estaba detrás de mí y lo bajé con fuerza, levante mi rodilla y con mi otra pierna lo tire al piso. Lo hice tan rápido que no me di cuenta de quién era, era Jeff.

Jeff! Diablos, me asustaste

Ahh…yo…ahh lo siento, te mire salir tarde de tu casa y supuse que regresarías sola…ahh, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien lo siento.

Ash…no, yo lo siento. ¿Estás bien? /estira su mano y lo ayuda a levantarse/

Sí, no te preocupes

Bueno, andando, mi madre llegará dentro de poco y no sabe que salí.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa, él se despidió de mí pero yo enojada no respondí. Entre y tome un vaso de agua lentamente, Jeff realmente me había asustado aunque no me molesto lo que hizo, me pareció extrañamente lindo. Ya que iba a dormir me sentí un poco mal por haber sido grosera. Llegó mi madre y padre, salí con ellos y cenamos, el reloj marcaba las 7:34 pm; decidí ir a disculparme con Jeff así que fui a su casa y toque la puerta

/abre Liu/ Ah, hola Jane ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Hola Liu, ¿está Jeff? Quisiera hablar con él.

A pesar de a veces ser un poco grosera y cortante con Liu, no me sentía mal.

Amm, si claro, pasa.

No, gracias, prefiero esperarlo afuera.

Está bien, deja lo llamó.

Okay, gracias.

/Sube a hablarle a Jeff/

Supuse que lo más obvio sería que decidiera no salir pero de lo contrario salió.

Amm, hola Jeff.

¿No quieres pasar?

No, estoy bien aquí quería decirte que…

Ven / cierra la puerta y camina a la banca que está en su jardín/ siéntate.

Amm…okay /lo sigue y se sienta juntó a él/

¿Qué querías decirme?

Yo solo…quería disculparme por lo que pasó hoy, no quería ser grosera pero realmente me asustaste.

Si, lo noté

Y una pregunta, dijiste que miraste cuando me fui ¿Cómo fue que me viste?

/se queda en silencio/

Me… ¿me estabas observando?

No, como te dije, fue casualidad.

 _Él jamás dijo eso_

Bueno…entonces dime ¿Tú habitación es la que queda junto a la mía verdad?

Si, si lo es. El primer día que llegaste lo noté.

Si, así es. /mira su mano derecha/ ¿Qué tienes ahí?

¿En dónde?

/toma su mano inesperadamente/ Aquí….

Entonces en ese momento sentí algo muy extraño, algo parecido a lo que Alice me había dicho sobre estar enamorada, ese calor que pasa por tu piel y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Quedé congelada, por mi mente no pasaban palabras, estaba en blanco y por el aspecto de Jeff, sentía algo similar, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Entonces llegó un momento en el que tuve que reaccionar y solté mi mano con la de él

Yo…yo…amm…debo…debo volver

 _¿Por qué mi voz tiembla?_

Sí...está…si yo también debo…si pues…amm….adiós

Adiós

A paso veloz me levanté y entré a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama. Eso fue extraño y muy raro, jamás había sentido algo así, eran como sentimientos que estaban apagados, ahí me vinieron las palabras de Alice a la mente " **…cuando te enamoras experimentas todos aquellos sentimientos que han estado apagados en ti...** '' ¿Será? ¿Acaso estaré enamorada de un chico que conozco tan poco? Imposible, es imposible enamorarse de alguien tan rápido. Apagué las luces y me acosté, intenté dormir pero no podía, me venían a la cabeza todos los recuerdos que tenía de Jeff, era súper extraño, hasta creí que estaba enferma. Me levanté y me senté en la ventana viendo el cielo, ya eran las 11 cuando me fije en el reloj y yo aún no quería dormir. Mire hacia la ventana de Jeff y no lo veía por ningún lado, acaricie mi mano recordando aquél momento en que su mano se unió conmigo y esos sentimientos salieron a flote en mí. Volví a voltear a su habitación y mire una silueta en la oscuridad, sentí una pequeña emoción dentro de mí pero mi cabeza decía '' _No lo hagas, no te emociones, es solo un chico. ''_ Entonces me quedé viendo su ventana por unos momentos y lo vi desvestirse en la oscuridad, aunque solo haya sido su silueta sentí un calor que quemaba mis mejillas y hacía que mis manos temblaran. Era una sensación aún más extraña que cuando había tomado su mano, lo peor era que esas sensaciones me gustaban porqué eran nuevas en mí. De pronto me quedé hipnotizada, pero, mirando a la nada, pensando una infinidad de cosas estúpidas acerca de eso; Jeff repentinamente volteó y yo nerviosa caí de espaldas. Levanté la mirada sobre el marco de la ventana y mire que Jeff se acostó en su cama y yo decidí volver a la mía, me acosté e intenté dormir ya que fue un día un poco agitado y extraño al final pero cerré los ojos y no pensé en nada más.

Al amanecer hice todo como de rutina, me levanté, me duché, desayune y salí, lo único que había cambiado en mi rutina era que ahora me encontraba con Alice para ir a la escuela. En la escuela intenté no ver a Jeff ni a Liu por el momento ya que me encontraba confundida al respecto; unos días después le pedí a Alice que fuera a casa conmigo para hablar sobre eso ya que necesitaba más información.

Entonces, de qué querías hablarme Jane.

Te quería preguntar cosas sobre lo que hablamos le otro día.

¿El pollo frito con jalea?

No.

¿La posibilidad de ir a la NASA?

No, es más bien...

/interrumpe/ ¿La sangre de las muñecas de porcelana de tu abuela?

No! No es nada de eso es…sobre eso que me dijiste del…agh del estar enamorada

Ah sí ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Bueno ¿es posible enamorarte de alguien que apenas conoces?

Te refieres a ¿alguien que conozcas de poco tiempo?

Si, oh bueno, que si lo conozcas pero no mucho.

¿Y porque la pregunta tan de repente?

Amm…yo solo tengo curiosidad.

¿Estas enamorada? /mueca de perversión/

No, claro que no!

Si, si lo estás /lo dice en tono de burla/

No, por supuesto que no, yo jamás podría estarlo.

Si sí lo estás, vamos dime quién es.

No es nada de eso Alice, solo es una pregunta.

Bueno, dicen que si ambas personas están ''destinadas'' a estar juntas, si es posible.

Ah okay, era todo lo que quería saber.

Bueno, algún día lo sabré.

Dices puras tonterías.

Jajaja si claro, pero son tonterías que te crees

No es cierto...

Después de eso Alice siguió insistiendo en qué le contará pero no le dije nada al respecto, pero obviamente no iba contarle nada. En mi mente pasaban preguntas sin respuesta, ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo saber si Jeff es para mí? Demonios, cada vez que lo pensaba más se hacían tumultos de palabras en mi cabeza. Continuamos hablando de otras cosas aunque a cada momento Alice insistía, yo le negaba mi respuesta y cambiaba de tema. Cuando la noche llegó Alice se marchó, pero ahora quiso ir sola, ya que pasaría a casa de alguien más.

Al día siguiente que salí a la escuela Alice no fue y me sentí sola ya que era Alice mi única amiga. La clase de artes sería algo aburrida sin ella pero en fin, entre y sin recordarlo Jeff también estaba en esa clase. Sinceramente intenté evadirlo y me senté donde siempre, pero el banco de Jeff estaba sin un soporte y la maestra lo colocó junto a mí ya que Alice no vino; él se acercaba, se sentó, ha comenzado a pintar algo pero no puedo ver bien lo que es. Pensé en saludarlo o en mirar lo que pintaba en cuanto se descuidara pero nunca lo hizo así que mejor me concentré en mí dibujo. Al terminar la clase Jeff salió muy rápido y no me dio oportunidad ni de saludarlo; yo caminé a casa lentamente, hoy me dio por observar detenidamente el mundo, iba sola así que no llevaba prisa ni nada de qué preocuparme, miraba las hojas de los árboles secos caer, el viento mover las ramas, los pájaros volar lentamente al ritmo del viento, el sol dando sus últimos rayos de despedida y ese calor que acariciaba mi piel, el otoño estaba aquí y el invierno no tardaba, recuerdo que cuando llegue, el verano aún reinaba sobre esta zona de la tierra pero ahora veo que el tiempo pasa sin que lo veamos, sin siquiera sentirlo a pesar de que hace cosas tanto maravillosas como malas para todos.

Llegando a casa mire a mi madre sentada en la banca de la casa de Jeff hablando con la que creo que era la madre de Jeff, supongo que ahora que ya estaba de vacaciones se dio tiempo para conocer a sus vecinos. Yo pase de largo y entre a casa, me senté en el sillón a esperar a mi madre. Saqué de mi mochila mi cuaderno de hojas blancas y comencé a dibujar, intenté dibujar lo que vi hoy, el paisaje que me rodeaba. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo tardo mi madre pero yo ya había terminado con detalles y sombras mi dibujo.

Madre ¿Estabas en casa de los vecinos?

Si hija, estuvimos conversando y queremos llevar una convivencia amigable.

Que…bien...supongo.

Si, así que esta noche iremos a cenar a su casa.

Ah…espera ¡¿Qué?!

Si, esta noche iremos a cenar a su casa. Hoy tu padre sale temprano de trabajar y decidí que fuera hoy.

Agh…madre ¿por qué? No quiero ir.

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas con alguien?

No, no es nada de eso es solo que…no quiero salir hoy. Quiero encerrarme como topo en invierno

Ah eso no jovencita! vamos, ahora mismo vas a subir a buscar que ponerte, vamos apresúrate.

Madre….

Mi madre es obstinada, de manera que me hizo subir a cambiarme y a bañarme. No sé si no quería ir por timidez o por la cuestión de que creía sentir algo por Jeff, en fin, mi cabeza pensaba en alejarlo y mi subconsciente pensaba fuertemente en él. Me puse un poco de perfume, era una pequeña botella que tenía muchísimo tiempo guardada, nunca la usaba, solo en ocasiones extremadamente especiales; un vestido negro de mangas redondas cortas, unos pocos botones enfrente, dobleces verticales no muy marcados y el largo era sobre la rodilla pero no muy arriba, use unos zapatos cerrados y me despeine un poco el cabello. Tardé bastante pero salí, mi padre llegó y espere una hora más a que mi padre estuviera listo y que mi madre terminara de cocinar la tarta que quería llevar.

Cuando al fin estuvimos listos salimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jeff; llegamos y su madre nos abrió, todos comenzaron a saludarse, mis padres empezaron a conversar con todos y yo a decir verdad no mostraba el mínimo interés en nadie, solo intentaba encontrar a Jeff con la mirada sin que nadie lo notará. Fuimos al comedor y todos se sentaron.

Liu, ve y llama a Jeff

La madre de Jeff manda llamarlo, no sé por qué pero mis manos ahora tiemblan y mi estómago parece querer sacar lo que comió esta mañana…nervios, sentía nervios por qué Jeff bajaría y porque ahora lo vería de más cercas. Escuché sus pasos por las escaleras, lo veo bajar y agachó la mirada, se sienta frente a mí y mi mirada sigue abajo. Comenzaron a mover los platos grandes ya repartir la comida, yo desviaba la mirada de Jeff involuntariamente, toda la cena lo intenté y lo logré. La cena terminó, faltaba poco para marcharnos y mi estómago seguía rebelde; Jeff se levantó y recogió los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, me sentía un poco más relajada por ello pero en eso mi madre me ordenó ir a ayudarle, no podía negarme. Obedecí a mi madre y fui, entré y ahí estaba pero no estaba haciendo nada, solo veía por la ventana, intenté salir en silencio pero al parecer me escuchó

Linda ¿No crees?

Me detuve y me volteé con él.

¿A qué te refieres?

La luna, ese brillo natural que irradia.

Ah…si

Ven, quiero que la observes.

Ammm…yo no creo que..

Ven /se acerca y toma su mano jalándola suavemente/

 _No lo puedo creer, está tomando mi mano, lo está haciendo, diablos su mano parece mágica, asdasdas._

Ah…si /voz nerviosa/

A veces cuando no puedo dormir, la observo por mi ventana hasta que mis ojos se cansan.

¿En serio? Yo…yo igual.

Jeff y yo coincidíamos en varias cosas por lo que veo, y no lo digo solo por eso, sino porque había notado eso en él mucho antes; en ese momento yo estaba frente a él y el detrás de mí, sin tocarme pero aun así sentía que su presencia me hacía feliz. Salí de ahí y fui con mi madre, Jeff se quedó en la cocina y Liu fue con él. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mis padres decidieron marcharse, comenzaron a despedirse y nos marchamos.

Al llegar a casa me quite el vestido y sentí algo caer de él, era un dibujo doblado y al abrirlo lo mire, era yo, era el dibujo que hizo en la clase pero era hermoso. En otras palabras, era un dibujo muy hermoso de mí y me encanto; delineo con delicadeza mis ojos y labios, hizo mi cabello como cortinas de seda que se movían con el viento, el contorno de mi rostro era perfecto. Uno de los mejores dibujos había visto definitivamente, pero una duda surgió en mi cabeza ¿Cuándo lo puso ahí? Es decir, él nunca me lo dio a mí directamente, entonces recordé ese pequeño instante en el que estuvimos cercas uno del otro, seguramente aprovecho para ponerlo en mi bolsillo sin darme cuenta.

Ya que me acomodé en mi cama y estaba lista para dormir, tomé el dibujo en mis manos y lo admire toda la noche, cada detalle, cada sombreado, todo; pasaba mis dedos por cada línea, era como acariciarme indirectamente. Unos minutos después puse el dibujo en mi pecho y voltee a la ventana, Jeff no estaba ahí aun; tenia ansias de verlo pero al parecer no sería hoy. Intente permanecer despierta pero supongo que el sueño me venció y caí en un sueño profundo.

Los rayos del sol abren mis parpados a un nuevo día, hoy es sábado y no hay escuela. Quería decirle algo a Jeff sobre el dibujo pero tanto él como yo somos demasiado tímidos así que esperare hasta el Lunes; por lo tanto hare algunas cosas por aquí. Tome mis libros de la escuela y los leí un poco aunque estudiar no se me diera como pasatiempo, en menos de una hora solté los libros y fui directo a la computadora; comencé a jugar, a escribir una que otra cosa, a ver videos e investigar cosas que se me ocurrían, cosas que veía como '' el origen de las telarañas'' o también ''coronas de pies'' ''niña gorda perreando'' y puras cosas ridículas, me pierdo en la computadora por horas y horas.

Estaba viendo en internet una foto de una pareja besándose y la imagen decía ''Vales más que mil estrellas''. El amor se me hace algo tan absurdo, es decir, es un tonto sentimiento pasajero que nos distrae de verdaderas cosas importantes. Me levante y practique con el teclado e intente de nuevo el sólo de Víctor y me salió de maravilla pero intente hacer el dueto y no salió, necesito que alguien me ayude sino moriré de la desesperación.

Tomo en mis manos el dibujo que Jeff hizo de mí y estoy decidida a ir a preguntarle sobre el dibujo o por qué me lo dio. Me levanto, me ducho, me visto y me dirijo a casa de Jeff.

Salgo de mi casa y veo que no hay nadie afuera de su casa ni detecto movimiento; con un poco de miedo pero voy. Entro en su jardín y observo las flores que hay debajo de la ventana y me quedo admirandolas un momento.

 _No es que me interesen las flores pero siento nervios de entrar_

Llego a a puerta y tocó. Nadie abre así que tocó de nuevo y Liu abre

Jane, hola.

Amm…si…yo quería saber…

Vamos pasa.

Amm…okay

Mis padres no están, solo estamos Jeff y yo, aunque bueno, Jeff aún no baja.

¿Sigue dormido?

No lo creo, hace unos minutos escuche ruido en su habitación.

De acuerdo, de hecho venía a hablar con él.

Perfecto, le hablaré.

Liu sube a hablar con su hermano, por alguna extraña razón mis manos sudan y mi estómago se revuelve.

Ya viene, solo va a vestirse.

 _/tocan la puerta/_

Alguien toca Liu –digo yo-

 _/Baja y abre la puerta/_

Es una chica, es extraño nunca vi chicas por aquí cercas, menos en esta casa.

¿Ya nos vamos? –dice ella mirando a Liu-

Si, en un minuto, iré por algo a mi habitación.

 _Espera…qué? Me quedare sola con Jeff? Liu, noo!_

Bueno estoy listo, vámonos.

Liu, espera –replico yo- me quedare sola, tus padres ¿A que hora llegarán?

Ah, no lose, se fueron temprano a ver a unas tías al otro lado de la ciudad, no te preocupes Jeff bajará en un minuto. Vámonos.

Ahora si estoy nerviosa, estaré yo sola con Jeff; es decir, obviamente Liu no estaría hablando con nosotros pero, nolose, es extraño. Me dan nervios hablar con Jeff cuando hay gente presente, ahora solo él y yo, siento que mi cabello se pega a mi rostro por tanto sudor. Me levanto e intento limpiarme el sudor con mi blusa, me siento de nuevo y conservo la calma, inclusive pienso en irme y volver luego, cuando de pronto, escucho a alguien bajar.

Hola Jane, lo siento si tarde, estaba practicando algo

Ah si yo…practicando?

Si, la guitarra es mi instrumento predilecto pero ultimamente he querido tocar el teclado pero no resulta.

Yo…yo soy muy buen a con el teclado.

¿En serio? ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

Amm… yo… nolose… creo que

Vamos, es un poco desesperante si lo hago solo.

 _Mi voz tiembla mucho de nuevo y las palabras,las palabras se me van._

Bueno, podría ayudarte un poco, si quieres te escribire unas partituras fáciles.

Hahaha si claro, ven /toma suavemente mi mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación

 _Porque…porque siento…mis piernas…que me pasa!_

Ammm yo…Jeff mi….el…no es tan…ah…yo…solo quería…

Las palabras desaparecen de mi cabeza, hay un nudo enorme en mi mente y parece que un campo de mariposas Monarca revolotean en mi estómago, esto es raro jamas lo habia sentido.

Listo, mira, esque se las notas pero me desespera el hecho de no poder hacerlo de corrido y bien.

Me acerco al piano y lo paso suavemente mi mano sobre él.

Es un lindo teclado, la paciencia es la clave para tocar cualquier instrumento con presición y perfección.

Pero esque, mira /pone sus manos en el teclado/ Si intento esto es un poco complicado ya que es asi…..

Por completo, su voz se fundio de salida en mi cabeza, solo veía sus hermosos labios moverse, sus ojos sembrarse en las teclas y mover sus dedos al mismo tiempo.

Jane…Jaaaane ¿Estás escuchandome?

Ah, sisisi, bueno, lo que puedes hacer es …

Comencé a darle una explicación breve de como podría mejorar porque la verdad no estaba escuchandolo en lo absoluto

Entonces si quiero tocar esta canción, que debo hacer

Dejame ver las partituras /las toma en sus manos/

Son partituras de una canción de Danny Elfman, mi pianista favorito en cambio, no conozco la canción.

Bueno mira, está indica esta nota / señala las primeras/

Comencé a explicarle lo que debía hacer, aunque no podía verlo a la cara, él me miraba y escuchaba con atención y sinceramente mi mente se paralizaba al verlo; con solo su voz me hipnotizaba, su rostro era aun más poderoso.

Entonces si vas a tocarla de corrido suena así /toca la partitura completa/

Suena genial.

Si lo es. Es de Danny Elfman, mi pianista favorito

Esa canción es hermosa, al igual que tu

Si, no la había escuchado antes pero….

 _QUE!? Mi mente esta congelada y yo también. Nose que decir, hacer, pensar, me he pusto roja y nerviosa._

Que fue lo que tu….

Amm…entonces si hago esto /se pone nervioso y toca el teclado/

Amm…no ,es así…

Todo se volvio muy incómodo. Al parecer él se puso más nervioso que yo y comenzó a decir incoherencias y yo, solo estaba toda roja, mirándolo; no sabía que hacer ni decir, el sabía que no estaba escuchandoló en ese momento y sabía que lo que decía no tenía sentido, típico de mí hablar mucho cuando estoy nerviosa.

Y así…digo yo…podría…es una manera de …tocarla…no?

Amm…si…justamente así /sonríe tiernamente/

Okay…bueno…gracias.

Si, yo...de nada, siempre he querido instruir a alguien en esto.

Si, lo haces muy bien /sonríe viendola dulcemente/

/corresponde a la sonrisa/ yo..venía a…/agacha la cabeza/

Cierto, viniste por algo /no deja de verla/

Si, quería preguntarte sobre esto /mete su mano al bolsillo/

¿Que cosa?

Ayer que vine a tu casa, nose como pero cuando anoche me quite el vestido, de él cayó un dibujo y quería saber si…

Antes de terminar de decirlo, antes de sacarlo, antes de poder tomar aire, antes de darme cuenta, Jeff me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

Yo, no pensé, no actué, me quedé ahí de pie, mientras el me besaba. Sus suaves labios se abrazaban junto a los míos en un calor poderoso que me hacía sentir tan tan tan bien. Mis delicadas manos subieron a su rostro y suavemmente lo cariciaba mientras sus fuertes y grandes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Un calor abrazador me invadía, mis mejillas se calentaban y sentí algo tan hermoso dentro de mí que no quería que se acabara nunca. Yo perdí el equilibio y él me llevó suavemente contra la pared, yo sentía que me desmayaba de esa sensación tan maravillosa que jamás había tenido antes, fue un momento tan mágico y extraño, sentía que mis organos se mezclaban como mi mente lo estaba en ese momento, con un nudo que me impedía pensar y actuar pero quería estar así. Perdí la noción del tiempo, perdi la noción de todo, mis padres, sus padres, su hermano, nada me importaba en ese momento, nada. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras mis manos acariciaban suavemente su cabello, cuello y rostro; me faltaba aire y me sepraba brevemente de él con la respiración agitada, tomaba aire y mis labios volvían con los suyos. Sentía que el piso se caía alrededor de nosotros y no me importaba, si estaba con él no importaba lo que pasará.

En segundos sentí como todo lo maravilloso que sentía fue succionado suavemente por los labios de Jeff al separarse de mi.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Porqué se separo de mí? No quería que se detuviera…que mierda acaba de pasar…que..pero…¿Jeff me besó?_

Él me miró directo a los ojos unos segundos y dijo:

Liu llegó, creo que…

No tenía palabras, no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, no pensaba en ese momento.

Jeff !

 _Es Liu_

Debo irme…yo

Jeff sale de su habitación y va abajo a hablar con Liu. Que cosa tan rara acaba de pasar, no sabría como responder, que decir, ahora en lugar de sed de él siento miedo y confusión.

Me paniquéo y salgo apresurada, mis manos tiemblan, mis pies se traban al caminar pero una sonrisa no se aparta de mi interior. Liu y Jeff estan en la cocina así que no me ven salir; veo que el sol esta un poco más abajo de cuando había llegado.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que llegué?_

Entro a mi casa y me veo en el espejo de la sala; mi rostro esta rojo y con una expresion de confusión muy extraña, subo a mi habitación y me siento en la cama. Nosé que ha pasado pero me siento tan llena de felicidad fusionado con confusión.

Voy a la computadora y le hablo a Alice

Hey Alice, contesta !

Hola, ¿ Qué pasó?

¿Estás en tu casa?

Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir?

Quisiera pero no puedo, acabo de volver y no creo conveniente ir. ¿Crees poder venir?

Creo que si, deja pregunto.

Después de unos minutos Alice responde:

Si, si puedo ir, en unos minutos llego.

Perfecto, te espero.

En lo que espero a que Alice llega intento concentrarme en aquellos segundos que estuve con Jeff, muchos pensarían "Solo fue un beso" "No es la gran cosa" "No paso de ser solo un beso", pero para mi no fue solo un beso, fue más que eso, mucho mucho más.

Intento pensar en que fue lo que sentí y porque, para empezar… ¿porqué no me separe de Jeff en cuanto me besó? Mi reacción fue totalmente diferente a como pienso lo que haría en este momento. Según mi mente, en ese momento lo habría apartado e inclusive bofeteado y hubiera saido de ahí; pero no lo hice, al contrario, correspondi a su beso y me deje caer en sus brazos, en sus fuertes brazos. Wow, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago al decir eso.

Jaaaaane ! Alguien llegó

Si mamá es Alice, la estaba esperando

Alice llega a mi habitación y se sienta en la cama

Cuentáme, que fue lo que pasó como para no poder decirmelo por teléfono

Ay Alice, me pasó algo tan extraño

Habla niña.

Yo…bueno yo…vaya, es más difícil decirlo que pensarlo.

Solo, dilo y ya.

Me besó, el chico del que no te conté…me besó y yo a él.

Jane! En serio!? / salta de alegría y me abraza/

Pero te hable no solo para decirtelo, sino que, sentí cosas muy raras al hacerlo.

¿Quisite vomitar?

No no no…sentí…sentí todo aquello que dijiste sobre estar enamorada.

Ahhhh ¿Estás enamorada?

Nolose, si lo que me habías dicho es cierto…entonces si.

Baia baia, quién lo diría. La chica calladita y seria está enamorada…

…

…

…

¡QUE LINDO! Eso es tan bonito Jane / la abraza fuertemente/

No lo es, oh bueno, nolose, nunca lo había estado. Es feo y raro.

Jane, enamorarse es lo más hermoso de la vida.

Pero apenas lo conozco.

Estaba apunto de preguntartelo… ¿Quién es?

Pues, eso aún no quiero decirtelo.

Vamoooos dime

No, yo pienso que deberías saber hasta después.

Alice insistió en que le dijera unos minutos más. Después comenzamos a hablar sobre todo en relación al amor, hablamos toda la noche hasta que llegó la hora de irse de Alice. Me despedí y la encamine a la puerta. Volví a mi habitación y me tire en cama, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Jeff, en ese mágico momento, quería que se repitiera y que así fuera por siempre, bueno, mi corazón lo quería, mi mente se negaba rotundamente.

Me acosté para dormir pero no podía, no paraba de pensar en él. Me voltee para la ventana que daba para su habitación y nose si esperaba en quedarme dormida o a que él llegará, no importaba, el punto es que quería verlo antes de dormir.

Esperé pacientemente por unas horas hasta que lo vi entrar en la oscuridad a su habitación; no encendió la luz a propósito, solo podía observarlo entre la oscuridad. Poco a poco mire como se desvestia, su silueta más bien, ya que la luz estaba apagada y esperaba a que la encendiera pero a la vez me ponía nerviosa por una extraña razón. Dejó caer su camisa, desabrochó sus pantalones, mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba a la vez, se acercaba a la ventana y se acostó en su cama. Tenía la esperanza de que se levantara pero no hizo nada así que intenté dormir y lo logré.

El lunes en la escuela Jeff me evadío por completo, siempre que lo veía salía corriendo intentando no verme. Entonces decidí hablar con Liu:

Hola Liu ¿Haz visto a Jeff?

Hola Jane, la verdad si pero después de que fuiste a casa a estado muy raro. ¿Qué le hiciste para que estuviera así?

Yo…/se pone nerviosa/

Si, después de que te fuiste Jef se puso todo raro

Pues, solo hablamos de cosas tontas, tan bobas que no las recuerdo. Aunque la verdad quiero hablar con él pero me evita

Nah, no te preocupes, de seguro hiciste algo que lo estremecío o confundío y por eso está así, así es él, no te preocupes, como en una semana se le pasará, tú tranquila.

 _Tendré que esperar una semana, que horro._

Está bien, gracias pero aún así dile que quiero hablar con él porfavor

Si, no te preocupes yo le digo.

Gracias adiós

Byeee

Ese día para mi fue un poco apagado, he de suponer que fue porque Jeff no me vio en todo el día ni yo a él.

Pasaron 5 días y mi humor no mejoraba pero tampoco era una tempestad, Alice me calmaba mientras hablabamos de otras cosas que no tenían que ver con el tema, cosas totalmente diferentes, era bueno porque me distraía.

Una noche estaba en mi habitación y me sentía tan rara que no toque mi teclado, ni toque la computadora, me sentía como nostalgica, pero nosé de que. Me senté en la ventana con las luces apagadas a ver el cielo brillar, a solamente pensar. Me perdí en las estrellas y en la hermosa luna; la observava detenidamente cuando de pronto un papelito cayó en mi ventana, lo abrí y decía

'' _ **Abajo del árbol se puede hablar, ahí nadie mas que las hojas y ramas nos esucharán**_ **''**

Extrañamente entendí todo a la perfección, era Jeff y me citaba ahora mismo en el árbol que se encontraba cruzando la calle, el terreno está abandonado y solo ahy un enorme árbol pero con varios arbustos alrededor; el árbol esta justo en medio de la línea divisora de nuestras casas pero cruzando la calle.

Apresuradamente me puse un pantalón y salí a escondidas de mi casa con todas las luces apagadas (mis padres dormían ya que era la 1 am)

 _Que nervios. Quiere hablar conmigo, quiere saber algo o quiere que o lo sepa?_

Las piernas me temblaban y el estómago se me revolvia al bajar y caminar. Creí que vomitaría, nclusive, llegué a sentir una agrura pero supuse que era cosa de mi mente.

Llegue a la puerta y salí, mire el árbol y ahí estaba, no podía verlo claramente pero sabía que era él. El camino me parecía eterno, cada 3 pasos parecían uno, era tanto nerviosismo que sentía que me moría de la emoción y caminaba más rápido hasta que llegue.

Jane, finalmente /voz nerviosa/

Amm…si…aquí…aquí estoy…que….que querías decirme?

No…no…Liu me dijo que querías hablar contigo

…que?

Perdón perdón…es decir conmigo, conmigo.

Ah si, quería preguntarte sobre…

Escucha, yase que estuvo mal be…besa…be…

Besarme?

Si…besarte…pero por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, tus labios me llamaban y mi mente me decía que lo hiciera, y tu cabello de pronto se volvio tan lindo, y tus ojos brillaban, tus manos, tus delicadas y hermosas manos hacían sonar a ese teclado tan perfectamente. Te lo juro, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso….siento que…que eres la persona que me hace sentir de esta forma tan extraña.

En ese momento mi rostro se puso rojo y parecía una fresa madura, mis manos temblaban, me quedé muda, nunca me habían dicho cosas tan preciosas y nolose, me sentí la mujer más hermosa y afortunada del mundo.

Jeff yo…

Se que posiblemente pienses que soy un demente pero eso es lo que quería decirte.

¿Fue por eso que no me hablabas?

Exacto y no te cite aquí solo para que lo supieras, quería también…

Entonces lo abracé antes de que siguiera y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Yo estaba enamorada, me había dado cuenta de que realmente lo estaba y de él. No me contuve, mis labios rozaron lentamente sus mejillas y se guiaron directamente a sus labios y lo besé con la misma fuerza con la que lo abracé; fuerte y con el amor que por primera vez sentía, demostrándole todo mi amor en un solo beso. Sentía que el universo estaba a mis pies, que los planetas giraban en torno a mí y a él, sentía que mi cuerpo se sumergía en un mar de mariposas con plumas en lugar de alas.

Cuando te enamoras, sientes las cosas mas maravillosas del mundo. Sientes que la felicidad por la que pasas en esos momentos será eterna, no eres realista, sientes que debes pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona y que serás feliz con ella de aquí a mil años.

Esa misma noche, después del beso nos sentamos bajo el árbol a ver la luna y no había palabras presentes, no había incomodidad alguna; él estaba recargado en el árbol y yo a un lado de él.

 _¿Será que esto signifique algo?_ _O es simplemente algo pasajero._

Yo estaba viajando a la luna mental y sentimentalmente con él, como la gente misma lo a dicho por años y años. Los sentimientos me provocaban ceguera y claramente no veía las cosas con realismo. No me daba cuenta de que estaba frente a vuestras casa, que estaba a la mitad de la noche con él, y de lo que acababa de pasar. Lo único que quería era quedarme ahí para siempre.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero mis parpados estaban deseosos de cerrarse, lentamente se cerraban y yo trataba de forzarlos a permanecer abiertos; hasta que llegue a un punto en el que ellos vencieron y caí en un profundo sueño.

Mi alarma esta sonado, el sol me da en el rostro y al parecer dormí con la cama ya hecha, sin tocar.

 _¿Qué ha pasado? Acaso…acaso ¿fue un sueño? No puedo creerlo. Juraría que no lo fue._

Confundida y un poco alterada me arreglo, realizo mi ritual mañanero y me voy a la escuela.

Llegando allá me encuentro con Alice

Hola Jane, oye… ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que te atropelló un camión

Ahh ¿En…En serio?

Sí, es decir. Parece que no dormiste bien ¿A que hora dormiste?

No lose, ya era tarde /bosteza/

Me lo imagino, vamos, tenemos clase

No logré concentrarme en ninguna clase, me la pasé pensando en que fue lo que realmente pasó anoche. Se acababa el día y no encontraba una teoría razonable para ello. Entonces me encuentro a Liu.

Hola Liu ¿Y Jeff?

No lose, se quedó dormido. La verdad es que lo vi entrar muy noche a casa, yo me levanté a tomar agua y lo vi entrar como a las 3am

 _Hasta las 3 am?! Lo bueno es que no fue un sueño. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Cómo es que llegué a mi habitación?_

Ah, está bien. Gracias

Inmediatamente salí de la escuela y me dirijí a casa de Jeff.

Al llegar no vi el auto de sus padres, de igual forma toqué la puerta. Se escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras y como Liu aun no llegaba lo mas probable es que fuera Jeff.

/Se mueve la perilla y se abre la puerta/

 _Je…jeff, ahh cada día que te veo eres más lindo._

Ohh Jane, amm yo…hola

Amm….ho..hola

Quieres pasar?

Claro

Nose si a alguien además de mi le ha pasado esto, pero es un sentimiento tan asfixiante el hecho de ignorar lo que uno siente por el otro o lo que en verdad quiere hacer en ese momento aunque esten los dos solos, es asfixiante y desesperante. Me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre sus brazos y besarlo pero por alguna extraña razón siento que seria muy inapropiado.

No fuiste a la escuela hoy Jeff, porque?

Es solo que entre a casa muy noche

Ah..

Entonces un silencio muy incomodo nos invade por unos segundos

Tu dormiste bien supongo?

Mi pregunta es la siguiente…Si anoche estabamos sentados en el árbol

 _Diablos, rompi la regla de ignorar los actos que nos averguenzan pero en fin, debo saber._

Como fue que llegue a mi cama?

Que dices?

Si, desperte en mi cama, como es eso?

Pues, digamos que…tu…tu…te quedaste dormida, cierto?

Si

Pues mire que una luz se prendio dentro de tu casa

Aja

Y me asuste, asi que te tome en brazos y espere a que apagaran esa luz

Si..

Asi que entre a tu casa y te deje en el sofa, de seguro tu padre te llevo arriba

Ahhh, oh..okay

 _Que lindo, no quiso que me vieran afuera y me cargo en sus brazos…lindo? Que demonios me pasa, antes jamás hubiera dicho algo así._

Entonces el teléfono de casa comienza a sonar y Jeff contesta y lo único que hace es asentir y aprobar con frases cortas como ''Ammm si'' ''No, no hay problema'' ''Claro que si'' ''Por supuesto''. Despues de unos minutos cuelga y me mira.

Era Liu hablando desde el teléfono de mis padres, ellos no llegarán sino hasta la noche. Fueron a ver una exihibición de nose que.

Ahh perfecto, entonces estaras solo?

 _Perfecto? Estaras Solo? Que me pasa?!_

Si, al parecer, no quieres quedarte un rato

Amm pues….

Y por primera vez en mi vida no rechaze estar en la compañía de alguien sin razón aparente.

Jeff se sentó en la orilla de su sillón y yo estaba en la otra. El miraba nervioso el suelo, yo temblaba, sentía que vomitaría, me sentía extraña. Mis manos temblaban un poco y apretaba un poco el olan de mi falda negra; el sudor queria correr por mi piel pero comece a respirar con tranquilidad.

Me levanté y mire tímidamente a Jeff.

Creó que, debería irme, no quisiera que…amm…hubiesen malos entendidos

Si lo deseas pues…yo…amm…esta bien.

Si amm yo….adiós.

Sin saber del todo lo que sentía por Jeff, me encontraba confundida. Me dirigí a casa y al entrar pude ver por mi ventana que Jeff se quedó acostado en el sofá. Subí, me senté en mi escritorio y mire la pasta de mi diario. Ese viejo diario al cuál había abandonado cruelmente, estaba ahí y comencé a leer algunas de las cosas que había escrito y todo eraa sobre dolor y tristeza. Era hora de llenarlo de un poco de luz y escribir sobre Jeff, el es la alegría en mi vida que tanto esperaba definitivamente. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, en estos momentos sé que Jeff es la persona a la que más amo en el mundo.

 _Chcios, existe otra versión sí…peeeero es una versión un poco más….sexosa v: Yo he leído fanfics desde hace años y por lo general eran sobre eso, así que al principio era sobre eso aunque on identicos este y el otro a diferencia de que el final es distinto. Si quieren más acción solo busquen ''The Diary of Jane'' por la misma autora .3. yo. Espero y este final también haya sido ela decuado, saludos y esperen una segunda parte n3n_


End file.
